


Collection of Loki /Thor/Hela themed poems and the misc. one

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Poem/prayer to Loki





	1. Ode to Loki

Others praise the hidden light,  
The shivering candle of wounded hope  
But I desire the darkness that burns like ice in your soul.  
And would lap up your pain like water from a rime crusted pool.

for You have felt the sear of your dreams’ betrayal  
And the loss that ripped your being to shreds.  
When tears are not enough and you howl to the uncaring universe  
And emptiness answers you back.  


Empty words, hollow compassion,  
Chained with the blinded faith of a dead reunion.  
All you once held sacred is sorrow, deceit,  
And charred ashes in the sea’s abysmal embrace.

With stones of agony and broken memories you have rebuilt yourself.  
You are stitched together with scars and bitterness.  
Armored in cleverness and trickery  
You sneer at the mindless scurrying of men and gods.

Yet you dance on the edge of your own destruction,  
Defiant against the brutal storm,  
Embracing entropy with a grin,  
And driven by a spirit that flames bright as a comet.

Loki, Lord of Misrule  
Beautiful as the killing frost  
Reflect me in the glacial depth of your eyes  
And let me grow drunk on the fire of your blood.


	2. Spring poem prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I can do with the 1914 spring poetry prompt, Lines ending in :  
> flowers, trees, bowers, breeze

Thor to Loki

Trampling under careless feet dew wet grass and pale flowers  
Hunting each other between silvered moonlight and shadowed trees  
Your laughter startled sleeping birds skyward from leaf darkened bowers  
Little brother, the forest is empty now, my tears unanswered in the silent breeze


	3. Dwelling of my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jötunn thoughts

There is a stillness before I wake,  
between dreams and full awareness.  
A moment of clarity,  
empty of fears and expectations.  
Neither longing or pain have a hold there.  
It is my winter,  
the true dwelling of my soul.  
My twilit arctic realm of utter solitude.  
Would that I could leave the clashing, screaming, demanding world  
and be only that crystal singularity.  
Breathe in the Void,  
And let self scatter across the darkness.


	4. Spring poem prompt  for Hela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Spring poem prompt

Ode to Hela

Blood is spattered across your face like the petals of crimson flowers  
The traitors are dying, hung on the burnt and broken trees  
I will weave the bones of our enemies into a hundred skeletal bowers  
And fuck you in each one, caressed by their ashes on the breeze


	5. Jötunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For yerafrostgiantloki.tumblr.com

Across the battlefield  
Cold mist wraps your shadowed form  
In swirls of deepest blue

Your eyes are wide with fear  
Horror masks your tragic face  
Blinded by hateful lies

Beauty you cannot see  
Clear to my hungering sight  
Ignites an arctic fire

In my forbidden arms  
Know now your glorious worth  
I strip you of your shame

Open your darkest depths  
Fill your pain with blazing need  
Nothing you dare forbid

I consecrate your lust  
With my desecrating touch  
And sear you in my heart

Your sobbing cries my hymn  
Your writhing flesh my temple  
On passion you ascend

In my harsh brutal grasp  
Fucked to primal heaven  
You seed the stars with flame


	6. Trickster

“Dance with me?”  
And the steps are fast and light  
Swirling laughing joyous   
Sparks burning in the night

“Sing with me?”  
And the song is lonely and cold  
Bitterness of regret  
The fear of growing old

“Walk with me?”  
And the path is long and steep  
From blasted city roads  
To glaciers flowing deep

“Speak with me?”  
And the words are truth and lies   
Woven into patterns  
Beguiling to the eyes

“Lay with me?”  
And the touch of ice and flame  
Rends flesh and mind alike  
Into primordial pain

“Worship me?”  
“With cruel and ravening greed  
I will fuck your naked soul  
And gift you with my need.”  



	7. Is this what you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaster to Loki

From En to Loki

Is this what you want?  
A kiss in the dark  
A hand tightly held  
Nails leaving their mark.

Is this what you want?  
A drink that’s too strong  
A bone pounding beat  
That feels sweetly wrong.

Is this what you want?  
Wrists tied up tight  
A touch of the whip  
That sets you alight.

Is this what you want?  
Gentle soft love  
Smothered in velvet  
Unable to move.

Is this what you want?  
The whole of the stars  
You rule my world  
Within your cage bars.


	8. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IW Thor

Drunk

I was drunk   
And yet that does not explain  
How I acted   
What I said  
My world is shattered pain.

I was drunk  
And I cannot be forgiven  
Not on liquor  
Nor on drugs  
On rage when we were riven 

I was drunk  
And the dark within me bleeds  
Into anger  
And hatred  
To expunge my pointless deeds

I was drunk  
And no balm will ever heal   
I am alone  
You are dead  
Torn apart I cannot feel


	9. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor- IW

The future is yours.  
Give us a kiss.  
As your dreams come crashing down.  
But deceit, it was just a joke  
Laugh with me.  
Please?

My past was a lie.  
Give up this poisonous dream.  
As madness clashes on the streets.  
But I was a just a shadow  
Stop this now  
Please?

Complicit in death  
Trust my rage.  
As darkness steals our dying hope  
But I’ll give it all for you  
Forgive me  
Please?

I fell out of time.  
It hurts, doesn’t it?  
As I offer you succor, you turn away  
Our world falls in flame  
Hug me  
Please?

We’re snared in my past  
You really are the worst  
I pledge my loyalty to you, always  
And willingly sacrifice  
Don’t be dead  
Please?


	10. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games with a trickster.

Pray to Luck all you like  
It matters not to me  
I’m coming out on top  
Just where I'm meant to be

I know all the tenets  
I’m master at this game  
I care not about your hand  
I’m winning all the same

And If I bend a rule  
Or cause your thoughtless fall  
You can always cry me foul  
Not that I care at all

When you lie naked stripped  
Of both your wealth and clothes  
Did you truly think I’d stop?  
Am a thorn less rose?

I’ll take your tender mouth  
In each and every way  
Your innocence will burn  
And still you have to pay

You thrash under my hand  
And scream and curse my name  
You made the choice to play  
Don’t give me the blame


	11. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for ashybear5418

In words we build the dream  
Pray the dream takes wing  
Rising from the dust  
Teaching hope to sing 

Challenging the wrong  
Try to set things right  
Only words have we  
Others have the might

How to change the world  
Heart by heart we learn  
Words against the lies  
Hard fought truths we earn

Embrace those who falter  
Grasp extended hands  
Take when you need strength  
Words to heal our lands

Someday others say  
Maybe wait a while  
It’s not all that bad  
Words to feed denial

Pick up the forlorn cause  
Shun not the bitter pain  
Though never ends the toil  
Our words they will remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite fitting the theme but I like it.


	12. Hide and seek

Pretty, pretty Loki,   
Chase you down the hall  
Pin you in a corner  
Tie you to the wall 

Wanna see your eyes wide  
Wanna feel your heat  
Wanna drink your hunger down  
Wanna hear you scream

How do you bleed boy?  
In patterns carved upon your skin?  
How do you need boy?  
How deep can I go in?


	13. Hanging Tree

In these creaking boughs  
Under this bitter sky  
A noose twists in the wind  
Nine days he did not die

But killed instead his joy  
Paid out in shattered breath  
What wisdom did he learn?  
Gave all yet not enough.

Your hand against my neck  
Mine to return the clasp  
Ancestral memory   
Turned gentle lover’s grasp

In these entwined limbs  
Upon this desolate plane  
Abandon wisdoms lie  
Innocence we reclaim  



	14. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @golikethatcat

  
Capture in soft line  
Or voluptuous color  
The spirit breathing  
Subtle

A flicker of white  
In vulnerable green eyes   
Returns the wary  
Hunger 

Fingers gently twine  
Taste of frost kissed skin  
Smoke touched lips part  
Giving

Would your love allow  
Take my flesh untainted   
Tearing down my walls  
Brother  



	15. No More

  
Fuck me to tears.  
Which is the last thing he did  
Though not with gentle touch  
Clothed in wanton need  
Or passionate submission  
Of skin to skin  
Locked in carnal hunger.

But with a look  
That held the lost tomorrows  
Broken into frozen seconds  
As his breath halting  
Ripped away all desire  
save for one word  
From his silenced lips.  



	16. Hollows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for fandomislovefandomislive2000@

All the sacred places are empty  
so that they may be filled.

The stroke of a thumb  
under the jaw

A whisper of breath  
beneath the ear

The tongue’s caress  
past warm lips

The softest kiss  
on the throat’s base 

A brush of fingertips  
below the hip’s arch 

A strong grasp  
behind the knee.

The cock’s hard thrust  
into muscled ass

None so intimate  
As the touch of love  
In the hollow of  
Your scoured heart


	17. Cliffside

Your wind sweeps up  
I’m on the edge  
Stretched arms tremble  
Cool caresses between  
Wide spread fingers

Feel the gentle force  
Pressing on thighs,  
Uplifting under hollowed ribs  
Across tensed chest  
Breathing promises

Kisses bared throat  
Brisk on cheeks and nose  
Ruffles coiled hair  
Turning ears cold  
And parted lips dry

Leaning forward into  
The vast unknown  
Fearsome and desired  
The blazing blue sky  
Beckons with promise 

Trust not to let me fall  
Again into the void  
I take your word  
Reach for hope unfounded  
The storm unchained


	18. Circle

There is the pound of blood under your skin.  
Hot, red I taste the copper on your lips.  
Feel the pulse in your thigh  
When you sway your back  
Ass pressed to my hips  
Begging

 

There is a begging whine deep in your throat  
Low, passionate between teeth clenched  
Stay the betraying sound  
That strips your control  
And feeds it onto  
My hand

 

There is a shivering under my hand, sweet fear  
Wanting, needing the disregarding touch  
The harsh bitter pain that saps  
Your cherished strength  
To utter weakness  
Submit

 

There is an aching empty rage to submit  
Give over all hope and ride the storm  
Of another’s brutal will  
Tossed by breakers  
Naked on the shore  
Blood torn 


	19. FrostIron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @delusions-of-sanity

The shirt sags off your shoulder  
Worn testament to another era  
Your tired eyes look much older  
Then my ancient careless years

 

The hunger you incite in my soul  
Is inherently doomed by time  
You will be dust before I grow old  
Enough to truly cherish your life

 

Yet my hands wander on your skin  
Touch the scars of wars, some won  
In battles I have wrought. My sins  
Carved in your fleeting mortal flesh

 

My throat aches at the touch   
Of your hand, calloused, strong  
Your laughing words enough  
To break apart my uncaring way

 

I take your rough hungry kiss  
And give my heart to death  
Let tears wait till you are missed  
Rape my fears into submission

 

Gasping in desperation  
The stars curse our fucking  
Jealous of the conflagration  
Burning us immortal  
For one undying moment


	20. Fight

Harsh drawn breath  
Between lips parted  
In a soundless snarl  
Teeth gleaming

Clenched hands  
Fingers’ vicious grip  
Dig into tensed muscle  
Bruising flesh

Eyes that burn   
An emerald fire  
Under a furrowed brow  
Hard, narrowed

Body arcs  
Beneath the storming  
Thunderous violence  
Stabbing deep

Midnight strands  
Twist in tangled coils  
Tousled with each fierce thrust  
Dripping wet 

Are we meant  
To each other shred   
Apart in warring rage?  
Shattered souls?

Rather spurn  
Destiny’s dark lie  
Heed passions open heart?  
Shut up fool,

And fuck me harder.


	21. Dead Past

  
I only have the memory of what you were  
Faded by the unrelenting years  
And not once was the whole of truth.  
My version of you colored over  
With interpretation and ideal.  
You are a past that is no more.

The places we knew lie in ruin.  
Hills leveled and forests torn apart.  
Our wandering paths buried in   
The traffic of frantic grasping hunger.  
Devoured by the gaping jaws   
Of pressing present need.

Glimpses of a collared boy I never met,   
The man I cherished, bitter with humor,   
Your kind eyes haunted with sorrow.  
Who were you? I never knew, could not know.   
All the long years we warred and loved  
And were strangers in each other’s arms.

Is it you I miss? Or the dream of you?  
The dream of a love that was  
Broken. Scrabbling and clawing  
And hurting without meaning to.  
Blind and empty and scarred.  
Holding on despite the pain.

Till the last defeat came   
And stripped all our pretenses to bone.  
To a handful of aching days  
And sleepless nights. For life  
Was too precious to lose   
Your few allotted hours in unconscious   
Abandonment.  



	22. Contrary

  
You prowl at the edge of my life,   
With your strange makeshift lies.  
As though I would walk away   
If you were to show your true self.

But between the tales you spin  
Of Indifference and apathy.  
I see the gentleness you hide  
In bravado and wounded cynicism.

The careless acts of caring.  
Hours of your life given unasked  
To relieve another’s burden  
While your tongue lashes out.

Whose harm did you survive   
That so armored your soul?  
And made of your love a dagger  
To plunge into a willing heart?


	23. Senses

  
Feel long muscles tense  
Trace each quiver down   
The back of hot slick thighs  
With thumbs in the shallow lines  
From the hollow behind knees  
To the crease of buttocks  
Lean forward  
Pressing   
Stretching

Hear the sharp intake  
Of throttled heated breath  
The wet slap of skin on skin  
Creak of overtaxed springs  
Mix with soft demanding cries   
From lips parted in invitation  
Open begging  
Gasping   
Whispers

Glimpse of widened pupils  
Under lowered damp lashes  
Sweat gleams on a heaving chest   
Scarred from hard fought battles  
Marks of victory drawn in   
Shifting light and raised welts   
Patterns beloved  
Beautiful  
Wanted

Scent of passion driving  
The base animal need higher  
Devouring kisses caress and suck  
Writhing flesh and hidden secrets  
The taste of salted musk across  
A darting, ravenous tongue  
Probing deeper  
Lapping  
Savor  
lost in sensation  



	24. Seasons

  
We ran careless across the new spring grass   
I tackled and you kicked me off laughing  
We sprawled in the gentle mist   
Fingers entwined in simple joy  
Till our breath came back  
Till you threw a handful of mud in my eyes  
And raced away like a young deer  
Head high and heels dancing

We stalked quiet through the warm summer woods  
Alert and searching your eyes so quick  
To see the startled head toss  
The hurried hoof beats  
Arrows that flew true  
Arrows that brought a thrashing sudden death   
And warm meat for our feast  
Shared over stories of our prowess

We faced each other across a leaf strewn battlefield  
The cries of allies and enemies rang loud  
Fighting for a forlorn cause  
Bravery tangled in deceit   
Pain in my broken heart  
Pain in your face bleeding into love  
Was wrestled into silent surrender  
Locked away to keep the unjust promise

I kneel alone in this frozen barren landscape  
My throat is closed and no words bare witness  
To your overpowering love   
That I foolishly disbelieved  
Truth I saw too late  
Truth that rends my soul into ruins  
Which I forged into revenge to scab over  
The gaping wound where you were torn away

Still it bleeds  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @tenderlytransparentdelusion


	25. Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Grandmaster

Lose now the killing lust   
The bone crack and tendon snap  
Of bodies slammed in combat  
The screaming pounding ROAR  
Of the slavering crowd

The whirling gleam of steel   
Catching the ruthless sun  
Heart hammering, fists blurring  
Teeth bared in manic grin  
Pain whipped into frenzied attack

Shriek the raging victory song  
Foes shattered under foot  
Wreathed in scarlet banners  
Dripping life in flayed and tattered skin  
Despair trampled into dust


	26. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Loki to Thor

I am no pale moon  
To your golden burning sun  
Not born to reflect your light

 

Nor am I a planet  
Turning in desperation  
From day into bitterest night 

 

For should we collide  
Torn apart from false orbits  
Thrown into each other’s grasp

 

Then understand my love  
We are true brother stars  
Equals in all ways that last


	27. Loki's Names

Jötnarspawn, Aesirkin, All that I hold dear  
Silvertongue, Liesmith, Weaving stories stark  
Shapeshifter, Skywalker, Nomad of the spheres  
Mischiefmonger, Trickster, Laughing in the dark  
Venomburned, Scarlip, Wounded by their fears  
Wolffather, Monsterssire, Birthing Ragnorak


	28. On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song from Loki to En Dwi Gast

I’d set the world on fire for you.  
There’s no act I will not do  
Bring a match, I’ll strike the flame  
I’ll let all burn in your name.  
Baby you know it’s true  
Nothing matters more than you  
Let’s set the world on fire.

Lover don’t let me go  
Weld me to your soul  
I’m dancing above the fire  
On a searing tightrope wire  
Catch me before I fall  
And I'll give to you my all

I’d set the world on fire for you.  
There’s no act I will not do  
Bring a match, I’ll strike the flame  
I’ll let all burn in your name.  
Baby you know it’s true  
I doesn't matter without you  
Let’s set the world on fire.

Lover, let fall my tears  
You define my fears  
Consumed by your flame  
I can’t feel the shame  
Of what you do to me  
Don’t ever set me free

I’ll set the world on fire for you.  
There’s no act I will not do  
Bring a match, I’ll strike the flame  
I’ll let all burn in your name.  
Baby you know it’s true  
I'm nothing without you  
Let’s set the world on fire.

My past turns to ash  
And I’m on fire/p>


	29. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Loxxlay

Long fingered hands, once deft  
are clumsy at their task  
And thin lips that quirked  
in a familiar depreciating smile  
are spread in a too wide grin  
Eyes deep with hidden thoughts  
now shine with the threat of tears

Sweat trickles across pale skin  
flushed with an unwanted heat  
Slender shoulders shake  
with the burden they carry  
Lean limbs quiver and strain  
All the secret places of flesh  
exposed in cruel display

Brilliant mind shattered  
a diamond miscut  
fractured into sparkling shards  
Wild magic that burned  
now caged in unhallowed service  
The sharp tongue is softened  
to plea and please and pleasure

This broken thing still struggles  
offers itself to save  
the unworthy from the harsher touch  
the bitterest defeats  
Assuages the bleeding conscience  
with lies torn from the womb  
of their mutual love. 


	30. False Premise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cuddleslutloki

Is there a way

to strip soul from flesh

not cleanly

like the razor edge

of your beloved blades

But harsh and slow

in low grunts of naked need

the burning thrust into aching dark

tearing open

filling the hidden profane cavern

Shall we surrender to the

pull of body to body

when thought bleeds into

animal nature

and skin drags on skin

Truth burns

salt bitter on the tongue

fingers bruising grip

as we try to force

a way into each other’s heart

It is a wasted

writhing endeavor

for we are locked away forever

by the straining cage of bone


	31. Ocean

Let the waters rise  
like the spring tide.  
Let me fall into the depths  
of their renewal.  
Releasing the pain  
hoping without hope  
trusting  
in the mystery of recreation.

 

Wipe away the past  
erase every act,  
for this dying of regrets  
is unregretted.  
Giving up all fear  
diving farther down   
striving  
in this silent deed of resignation

Sing leviathan songs  
nothing here is wrong  
for the restless heart can find  
its cherished rest.  
Peace in currents flow  
breathing in repose  
all wounds  
healing within the dark and gentle void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of poetry for when we need to relax and let things go and allow ourselves time to rest and renew.


	32. Must You

Brother must you?  
I love but  
I would give you all but  
not this.

Brother must you?  
Could you not  
take that what you should not  
not that.

Brother must you?  
Touch me now  
when I beg you for now  
not here.

Brother must you?  
Seem so proud  
of what I am not proud  
not now.

Brother must you?  
Call that name  
Call me a brother’s name  
not then.

Brother must you?  
Take that breath  
Take your last dying breath  
not yet.


	33. The Lovers

Ah Honey, there you are  
my sweet fallen star.  
All midnight and moonlight  
and wet sea green eyes.

Stretched out to my measure,  
how lovely your long limbs.  
A fear burnished treasure  
of damp shuddering flesh.

How far can I descend  
Norns is there no end?  
I’m lost in your ruthless,  
devouring love.

I hate you more each day.  
I plot your demise.  
Don’t leave me I pray,  
and beg for you all night.

My dear little Kitten,  
don’t repent your sins,  
indulge them more deeply  
in my loving arms.

I’ll crack open your soul.  
Pry out your dark heart.  
Though you scream and cajole,  
you don’t want me to stop.

You broke me into shards  
Love this is too hard.  
I loathe your every touch,  
that sets me afire.

The blade I have sharpened  
held tight in my grasp  
Is it your chest I’ll rend?  
Or to bring an end, mine?


End file.
